A New Friend
by Holocron Coder
Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy alone and on his own. After time, he decides to help Rogue with the isolation her power causes, but Magneto has other plans.
1. Mutant High

**Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers.**

  


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Xmen: Evolution! How could I? I'm a poor kid who's writing fanfiction for fun. Otherwise I'd be working on the script for the next episode! But I do own Jordan. I made him up, so no one but me can use him. :P By the way, this story won't have the new recruits unless I get information about them. Someone can do that for me, right? Tell me about the new characters, I only know a few. **

  


**Note: '...' is thinking and italics is telepathic communications.**

  


**Arriving and a Code Name**

  


**"Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Jordan T. Peak," Professor Xavier said. A teenage boy stood behind him. He was of normal height, with black hair combed back and gray eyes with black flecks. He wore a dark gray, baggy T-shirt, a pair of comfortable dark blue pants, and black sneakers. Everyone greeted the newcomer, except for Rogue, who just watched carelessly. **

**"Jordan has the power of metallic manipulation," Xavier continued. "He can transform small parts of his body into almost any metal for a time."**

**"Zat must be neat," Kurt commented, switching off his hologram. "Much better than looking like zis."**

**Jordan looked over at Nightcrawler. "I don't see anything wrong," he replied. "Everyone's different, not your fault."**

**"Zat's true..." Kurt said, thinking.**

**As Kurt stared into space thoughtfully, Professor Xavier explained the other student's powers.**

**"And Rogue's power is absorption of people's memories and abilities. She can't control it, so she wears gloves for protection," Xavier finished.**

**'Hmmm... a problem I can work on...' Jordan thought to himself.**

_**Can you help her?**_

_**Huh? Who's in my head?**_** Jordan asked.**

**_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I'm Xavier, my ability is telepathy _Charles Xavier explained. _But can you help Rogue with her power?_**

_**Ummm... possibly. I like working on problems. I'll try to think of something to help **_**Jordan explained.**

**_That's all I can ask _Xavier concluded. He turned to the other students and told them the day's schedule. Jordan did not need to do anything, as he needed to settle in his room and get used to the mansion and the other students.**

  


**Jordan walked into his new room, shutting the door behind him. It was nice, better than the wrecks he had been in before. He had been forced out of his home when his powers manifested. He had been living in abandoned homes until the Professor had contacted him.**

**Jordan sat down on the bed and looked around. A black laptop sat on a desk sitting in font of a window facing west. A dresser sat against the wall in front of him, a mirror hanging above it. Not much else was in the room, but it was enough. Jordan unpacked the bag he had been carrying that held the few belongings he had kept. He was done unpacking after a few minutes.**

**He sat back down on the bed and pulled a pad of paper and a mechanical pencil from his bag. Then he began drawing. The image was unrecognizable at first, then it began to take shape. After nearly an hour, the basic figures of the students appeared on the paper, standing the way he had seen them. Satisifed, he closed the pad on the partially completed picture and set it aside. **

_****_**'All the others seem nice' Jordan thought to himself. 'And they're all mutants, so no problems there. Maybe I've finally found a place I can stay at. And the girls aren't that bad looking either.'**

**__Jordan smiled. He had never really gotten along with anybody, especially girls, but it was fun to wish. 'Especialy that gothic girl. She was quiet, and that power of hers probably isolates her a lot. I can imagine how she feels. Hopefully, I can find a way for her to be with someone. She pulls memories, so her power must be some sort of mental ability.'**

_****_**Jordan reached over to his paper pad and turned to the last page. He wrote down a few notes and ideas before putting it aside. He glanced over at the clock and realized it was already noon.**

**"Well," he wondered aloud. "I wonder what these people have to eat around here."**

**"Actually, we have just about anything ya need."**

**Jordan stood up an looked over to the door. Rogue leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest and a neutral look on her face.**

**"Come one, the Professor told me to come get ya, he wants to talk to ya before ya eat," Rogue told Jordan, motioning for him to follow.**

**"Sure," Jordan replied, walking after Rogue downstairs. "Ummm..."**

**"What?"**

**"What do you guys do in this place?" Jordan asked.**

**"Well, we train in case we need to defend ourselves, we go to school, and some other things," Rogue answered. "It's pretty much a boarding school for mutants."**

**"Oh, that's cool."**

**"Ah guess," Rogue replied, turning around and motioning to a partially open door. "He's in there."**

**"Thanks, Rogue."**

**"No problem," Rogue said, her face softening up a bit into a small smile. "Well, see you at lunch."**

**"Sure."**

**Rogue turned around and walked away and Jordan walked into Professor Xavier's office. The Professor sat behind his desk, his hands folded in his lap and a comforting smile on his face. **

**"Well, did you get settled yet?" he asked Jordan.**

**"Yeah," Jordan replied, sitting down in a chair across the desk. **

**"Good. As to why I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to ensure that while you work on a possible solution to Rogue's isolation, you won't tell her about it or experiment without my consent. Understood?"**

**Jordan thought for a moment before replying with an affirmative.**

**"Alright," the Professor continued. "One more detail. Most of the students have a codename for use in any battles, have you thought of one for yourself?"**

**"I have, but I'm not sure which I'll choose," Jordan answered. "I'm tied between Renegade and Alloy, or something similar."**

**"Well, you have time to think it over. No need to rush," Xavier said. "One more thing, though. I've enrolled you in the high school where the other students go. School starts again tomorrow. We already have the supplies you need, just get them later."**

**"Thanks, Professor."**

**"No problem, it's what we do for all of our students. You can go on to lunch now, I just wanted to make those details clear."**

**"Sure," Jordan replied. "See ya."**

**Jordan walked out of the office and down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen, which he had passed on his and Rogue's way to the Professor's office.**

**When he arrived, he instinctively ducked, just in time to dodge a well-thrown bowl of macaroni. The kitchen was a mess. Kurt was throwing any food he could his hands on at a couple of the students Jordan didn't recognize. He stepped back around the corner as Rogue ran around it out of the kitchen. She had miraculously evaded all the flying food, so she was clean.**

**"Well, there goes mah lunch," she stated.**

**"Yeah, I'd have to agree," Jordan replied. "And I didn't even get a chance to walk in. I almost got creamed by someone's macaroni."**

**"Probably mahne," Rogue said. "Kurt threw it at Evan and it went flahying out this door."**

**"Well, what should we do?" Jordan asked. "Should we tell the Professor or just let him find out?"**

**"Seeing as he probably knows already, Ah'm not going to tell him."**

**"Sounds good. I didn't really want lunch anyway," Jordan stated, walking back up the stairs toward his room.**

**"Where ya going?" Rogue asked.**

**"I don't want to be blamed for being near this," Jordan answered. "But I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I haven't seen much of the mansion yet, though."**

**"I guess Ah can show ya around a bit," Rogue said, walking past Jordan up the stairs.**

**About a half-hour later they stood in front of the Danger Room.**

**"Let me guess, this is where they put mutants when they have a bad temper," Jordan inquired, trying to crack a joke.**

**"Wrong," Rogue replied, smiling slightly in spite of herself. Jordan had been really trying hard to be nice to her and become friends, something Rogue wasn't used to. "It's our training area. We go through simulation exercises to prepare for what may happen."**

**"Are the simulations tough?" **

**"Some of them are, actually, most of them," Rogue answered, walking down the hall, back to the living area of the institute. "We almost never score perfectly. And that gets Scott angry. Then he goes off about how we need the training and should go through more simluations."**

**"You mean the guy with the red sunglasses?"**

**"Yeah, he acts military most of the time."**

**"Oh, joy," Jordan groaned, dreading future possible lectures. "This is going to be just terrific!"**

**Rogue caught the sarcasm dripping off the statement and laughed. After a few moments they were in the foyer. Kurt, Evan, and Bobby were outside playing basketball, with a few others looking on. After only a few moments, there were loud yells coming from the court. Rogue and Jordan ran outside, only to find that Evan had popped the basketball with one of his spikes after Kurt had given himself a lay-up by teleporting. The two were arguing about "no use of powers." Jordan interrupted them and asked if he could play a game once they found a new ball.**

**Several hours later, the students ate dinner and then headed up to their rooms. When Jordan got to his room, he changed and went right to bed, too tired to want to stay awake, even in an interesting a place as this.**

**'Well, today was fun' he though. 'Didn't have any problems with anybody and didn't kill anyone either.'**

**He laughed silently at his joke before falling asleep.**

  


  


**So how is it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Anyway, R&R! And give me your opinion, should Jordan's code name be Renegade, Alloy, or something else? Choose something else and you have to suggest one. Thanks! By the way, the day in the story was a Monday everyone had off. The next chapter will be Tuesday. And most likely Jordan will meet the Brotherhood. Maybe even have a little confrontation! Anyway, like I said, R&R! I need to know whether to continue or not!**


	2. Code Name

**Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers. (Chapter 2)**

  


**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything! I don't even own this computer! All I own in the world is my character. Yes, his name is Jordan. And you'll find out his codename soon enough. And please, somebody tell me about who the newer characters are in the Second Season of Xmen: Evolution. I don't know enough about them to use them! Please! Thank you! O_0**

  


**Note: '...' is thinking and italics is telepathic communications. Yes, this hasn't changed yet! Lol.**

  


**Reviews: Thanks to all who reivewed the first chapter. To put it bluntly, I was amazed. I had eight reviews in only one day.**

**Lyekka: Thanks. Well, here's your next chapter**

**Star: Thank you. I plan to keep writing, as long as I can think of things to write!**

**Neva: Yeah, I thought of that name because of Rogue. I've always liked her name and her character, so I had to make a counterpart.**

**Lucky439: Thank you. I'm continuing now!**

**Bluefirez: I have an idea similar to what you suggested. Just a bit different.**

**Tenpi Shojo: Thank you, Jade. You heard the name from the Gundam I created when we were talking with Niko.**

**SR: Well, what's the odds of you getting your wish. I'd say pretty darn good, seeing as this is a ROMANCE fic.**

**Becca: I am writing more. Here you go. All ready to be re-reviewed.**

  


**First Day in Mutant High**

  


**_Riiiiiiiiiii- Smack!_**

_****_**Jordan pulled his hand away from the alarm clock, now blissfully silent. It was 5:45 in the morning and he had to get ready for school. He might be living as a mutant with special powers in a place where he was accepted, with a great life, but no one, repeat, no one, could make him like school.**

**Jordan debated for a few moments whether or not to just roll back over and fake sickness or go to school. It only took those few moments for him to fall asleep, much to his immediate dismay. He leaped out of bed, drenched completely in ice-cold water. No culprit was in sight.**

**Jordan sighed. According to earlier conversations of his, it was either Bobby or one of his accomplices who gave him his early-morning bath. Deciding it didn't really matter, as they would all suffer in time, he walked out into the hallway and headed to the bathroom to finish his shower. He turned the corner only to find a large mass of mutant students jockying for a position in line, yelling complaints and threats the entire time. Not wanting to bother, he went back to his room and changed, hoping that skipping one shower wouldn't hurt too much.**

  


**A few minutes later, he sat down at the breakfast table across from Rogue, who seemed to have beaten the morning rush, and poured himself a bowl of some store-brand cereal.**

**"Get up early or did ya just give up?" Rogue asked, eating her own brandless cereal.**

**"Give up," Jordan answered, beginning to eat some cereal. "Na wer uh tubl."**

**Seeing Rogue's confused and slightly humorous expression, Jordan swallowed his cereal half-chewed and repeated himself. "Not worth the trouble."**

**"Ah'd have to agree," Rogue replied. **

**They conversation drifted to the upcoming school day, complete with a description of all the teachers and several opinions about classes. Then the talk changed to the Brotherhood.**

**"Who exactly is in this group?" Jordan asked, curious to know.**

**"Well," Rogue began, "There's Pietro, or Quicksilver, Todd, or Toad, Lance, Tabitha, and Fred. The last three are Avalanche, Boom-Boom, and Blob.**

**"Hmmm... Blob... sounds interesting. Let me guess, big puddle of goo that eats people, right?" Jordan joked.**

**Rogue smiled and replied," No, he's a real big guy who can take a real beating, but he's dumber than a rock, and about as hard."**

**"Should I worry about any of them?"**

**"No, not really. They're mostly just talk at school. But outside of school, ya might want to watch out a bit."**

**Jordan's reply was unheard as the rest of the mutant students ran down the stairs, all of them getting ready for the day. Kurt continuously teleported around the kitchen, grabbing food at each stop. He finally ended up in the seat next to Jordan, chewing on a Pop-Tart.**

**"Guten morgen!" Kurt greeted Jordan. "How are you zis morning?"**

**"Alright," Jordan replied. "And you?"**

**"Vwell enough, I have a test in biology today. And I didn't study at all!" Kurt replied.**

**Jordan finished his meal, then got up and left, Kurt having gotten in a fight with Evan over the milk.**

**He had walked only a short distance when he was greeted by Professor Xavier.**

**"Good morning, Jordan."**

**"Yeah," the new student replied. "Hey, this might be a dumb question, but how do we get to school? Does a bus come or something else?"**

**"Scott drives most of the students to school, but some prefer to walk," Xavier answered. "The school is only a mile or so away from here, toward the south."**

**"Thanks, Professor," Jordan said. Xavier nodded and continued down the hall, probably heading to his study.**

**Jordan grabbed the bookbag he had packed earlier from his room and headed out the door. He enjoyed walking, especially since he didn't know many of the other students yet. He'd want to meet tham only a few at a time, and not all at once. He had just turned around the corner of the wall surrounding the institute when Rogue's voice came from the mansion.**

**"Hey, wait!" she called, running to catch up. She stopped next to Jordan and continued walking beside him. "Can Ah ask ya a question?"**

**"Sure," Jordan responded, reshouldering his bookbag over one shoulder.**

**"I don't know much about ya, so can ya tell me about yourself?" Rogue asked. **

**"Well, okay," Jordan answered. "I like to draw, listen to music, read, write stories, and talk. I'm average in most things, except schoolwork, which I'm good at. I like to solve real problems and see if my solutions work."**

**"That's cool," Rogue responded. "Ummm... can ya talk about your past? You know, before ya came here."**

**Jordan thought for a moment as they walked, finally deciding he might as well trust them. Even though he had nothing to hide, he wasn't much of a people-person.**

**"Okay, I lived in Schenectady, New York before Professor Xavier found me. My mutant powers came about when a kid at school threatened me, then tried to beat me into a pulp. He punched me in the face and ended up breaking his hand. My first reaction was to hit back, so I did. He was layed out after one punch. Later on at the doctor's office, we found out that I had a thin layer of titanium under my skin. So, it was no wonder the guy broke his hand and had been knocked out. He was unconscious for several days. My parents had mixed feelings over the mutant issue. The people nearby didn't trust me, though. They had never seen me out with the other children, so they didn't know me well enough. Plus, they had heard about what had happened to that bully. My parents sent me here so I wouldn't be hurt by somebody. Not that they could, seeing as what my power is," Jordan finished, makng a fist with one hand, which became unnaturally stiff before it relaxed. "They said I can make a layer of metal anywhere on me, on the outside or inside. But I like making it on the inside more. People don't expect to hit something so ahrd is they dont see it."**

**The two walked on in silence for a while before either spoke.**

**"So, Rogue," Jordan started, "What's your story?"**

**"Ah was raised in a foster home by a blind woman who knew what mah power would be," Rogue began. "So Ah was told Ah had a skin condition and could never touch anybody because mah foster mother never knew when the power would manifest. So, at a school dance, a boy was pushed into me and Ah absorbed his memories when he tried to help me up. The next few hours Ah ran around confused. Ah wasn't sure if Ah was him or mahself. Then, Ah absorbed Kurt, then Storm before Ah learned to control the powers and memories Ah was receiving. Ah joined the Brotherhood because Ah thought the X-men were out to get me. Later, Ah found out that Mystique had tricked me and then had been lying to me, so Ah joined the X-men."**

**"Mystique? Who's that?" Jordan asked.**

**Rogue explained Mystique's powers, her relation to Kurt and Rogue, and her recent disappearance after the confrontation with Magneto, whom she also explained.**

**When she finished, they had arrived at the high school. They still had about a half-hour before classes started, so Jordan was in no hurry to meet the principal, whom he was told had been Mystique, but was now some enthusiastic person with no life outside of the school.**

**Rogue and Jordan walked through the halls, Rogue giving Jordan a quick tour of the school. When they walked into the lunchroom, they found Lance, Pietro, Todd, Tabitha, and Fred standing around. Except Fred, who was sitting down at a nearby table, eating enough food for several students. Rogue immediately tried to exit the room, not wanting a confrontation of any sort so early in the day. But a blur of speed intercepted her, forming itself into the mutant called Quicksilver.**

**"Wheredoyouthinkyouaregoing,Roguey?" the speed demon asked in his normal way. "Afraidwemightdosomethingtoyourhumanfriendhere,areya?"**

**"_Ah_ am going somewhere else," Rogue replied. "And no, Ah'm not worried about ya idiots harming a human friend of mahne, seeing as Ah don't have any here."**

**"Oh,soisthisanotherofyourX-geekbuddies?" Pietro replied. Then he turned around to face the rest of his buddies from the Brotherhood. "Heyguys! WehaveanotherX-geekonourhandsoverhere!"**

**Rogue looked around quickly as the others came over. No non-mutants were around, so they wouldn't have to worry about using their powers, as long as they didn't cause too much damage. **

**"Come on, Jordan, let's go," Rogue said, walking around Pietro, Jordan following behind. **

**"Hey! You ain't goin' nowhere!" Fred yelled, grabbing Jordan by the arm and dragging him back. "We ain't through wit' you guys yet!"**

**"Really?" Jordan asked, pulling his arm out of Fred's grip. He turned around and faced the extra large mutant and brought up one arm. The uppercut connected with a loud _dong_ as Jordan enhanced his bones with a layer of steel. Fred staggered and fell back, only to be replaced by Toad, who attempted to swing Jordan around with his tongue after latching on to the same arm that had leveled Fred. **

**"Ut da?" Toad asked. He couldn't even budge the new recruit. Jordan had added a heavy layer of lead in his legs, cementing himself in place. He swung the long-tongued mutant around his head by the tongue attached to him. He flung Toad into a nearby Tabitha, who had just begun powering up a small ball. It went off, filling the crowded area with smoke. A few moments later, Pietro cleared the smoke, but Rogue and Jordan had disappeared.**

  


**Jordan walked out his last period class, holding a relatively full bookbag. The work hadn't been hard, but Jordan's mind had been elsewhere. Specifically, Rogue. She had been amazingly nice to him, given that she didn't like to hang out with anyone that he had seen. Except Risty, who actually hung around Rogue more than Rogue hung around her. And she was a good-looking girl. Jordan couldn't help but feel attracted to her. **

**He opened his locker and grabbed his books for homework before walking out of the school. His mind drifted back to the gothic girl. He knew he liked her. He had been more afraid of the Brotherhoods somehow hurting her than anything they could do to him. She couldn't defend herself at school without someone noticing her handiwork. That's why he had split when the opportunity presented itself. Even though he had wanted to impress Rogue, he had decided to follow through with Rogue's original idea: leave as quickly as possible. **

**And there she was. She was waiting for him down next to the road. They had decided to walk back to the Institute together so they could talk some more. **

**"Hello, how was school?" Jordan asked, continuing sarcastically. "Have the time of your life?"**

**"Oh, yes, most definitely," Rogue replied, returning the sarcasm. "Ah have wonderful homework in English, Math, _and_ Chemistry. And Ah _hate_ Chemistry."**

**"Really?" Jordan asked. "I think it's pretty easy."**

**Rogue gave Jordana withering look. He laughed and the continued on home, Jordan promising to help Rogue with her work after he was done. **

**They arrived at the Institute as soon as Scott pulled in with the other students, with the result that Jordan was bombarded with a flood of questions about himself. A while later, Jordan finally went to his room. He quickly did his homework, not wanting to really bother with it at all.**

**He got up from his desk and walked down the hall to Rogue's room. She was sitting on her bed, music playing, a pencil in her hand. She was staring at a piece of paper littered with symbols and signs. **

**"You really do hate Chemistry, huh?" Jordan asked, sitting down next to her and looking over the paper.**

**"What do _you_ think?" Rogue replied.**

**Jordan didn't answer. He helped Rogue with her homework, explaining things she did not understand. After they finished, Jordan left the room to go finish what homework he had saved for later.**

**"Oh joy, _Spanish_," He said aloud sarcastically, pulling out a bright red book with _Paso a Paso _written on the cover. After an hour of conjugations, _tener_s, _ser_s, and parts of speech later, Jordan put aside his homework and pulled out his sketch pad. Skipping the drawing started the day before. Jordan began drawing a new picture. Almost an hour later, the picture was mostly finished, only lacking shading. It was a picture of Rogue. The features of her face looked lonely, especially the eyes. They drooped sadly, a result of her isolation. But the picture had an underlying joy to it, as if a solution was at hand.**

**_Jordan, I'd like to speak to you._**

_****_**The voice was the Professor's, projected into Jordan's mind as soon as he set down the drawing.**

**_Yes, Professor _Jordan replied.**

_****_**He got up and headed down to Xavier's office, where he found the Professor and a large, blue ape-like animal wearing a lab coat and glasses.**

**"I'd like to introduce you to Hank McCoy. He works here at the Insitute to train some of the younger students," Xavier explained, guesturing toward the ape-like mutant.**

**"Hello," Jordan greeted.**

**"A pleasure to meet you," McCoy reponded. "If it is alright with you, I'd like to take some tests for your powers. I'd like to see just how much you can do."**

**"Sure."**

**After about an hour of different tests, Beast was satisfied and Jordan was free to go. But as he left, the Professor asked to talk to him before he left.**

**"Jordan, have you thought about any way that you might be able to help Rogue?" he asked.**

**"Actually, yes," Jordan answered. "But I need to talk to you about it and test one thing."**

**"Alright," Xavier replied. "Let's try this idea out."**

  


**After dinner, the students were told they'd have a danger room test. Jordan, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, and Kitty would be in one session, the others in a later one.**

**Jordan looked down at the uniform that had been created for him. It was skin-tight, like the rest. It was mostly black, with a gray chestplate and matching shoulder pads, a large, red "X" on them. Army boots were worn over the feet of the suit and a silver belt, also sporting the "X," finished the uniform.**

**Jordan looked around at the other student's uniforms and noticed that his was remarkably similar to Rogue's, only minus the gloves. **

**"Hey, Jordan," Scott addressed the new team member. "Did you pick out a code name yet?"**

**"Yeah, Renegade," Jordan answered. He noticed several of the team mates chuckled, glancing between him and Rogue, who had a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile.**

**'That's part of the rason I chose it' Jordan thought to himself, smiling on the outside at the others' joke. 'Rogue needs to laugh more, I thought this would work some.'**

**"Well, anyway, let's get started," Scott announced, quickly slipping into the leader role. "Everyone gets paired with another. Defend them and help them survive the training. Ok, Kurt and Shadowcat, Jean and me, Rogue and Renegade, and Spyke's on his own. But everyone can help him and he can help anyone. Everyone got it?"**

**A chorus of affirmative answers were his answers.**

**"Do we know what simulation this is?" Evan asked, picking up his skateboard.**

**"No, Logan said it's going to be a surprise today," Cyclops answered, exchanging his ruby glasses for his uniform visor.**

**"Oh yay, zis is going to be murder," Kurt exclaimed, slapping a hand over his forehead.**

**The others agreed, then the simulation started. The ground quickly shifted to one resembling some distant area, covered with unusual plants and littered with strange animal calls. A space opened up in an open clearing and the trainees walked out. The space closed and the young X-men started running toward the opposite end of the arena. Dormant plants suddenly shifted and began firing red lasers. Kurt quickly vanished from where a sizzling scarlet beam passed, scarcely missing him as another beam traveled through Kitty, who just shook her head and kept running. A vine shot from a nearby bush toward Scott and Jean. The vine was suddenly deflected as it hit Jean's field, and was blasted a second later by Cyclops. Rogue jumped over a similar vine, hopping to the side when she landed to avoid a laser. Jordan created a layer of titanium completely over his skin, just in time to absorb a laser shot at him. Sets of spikes shredded the a pair of plants. But as he was concentrating on that, a vine came from behind a wrapped around him, quickly tossing him to the side. Evan was "out." Kitty looked back only to be caught by a falling net of vines and branches. She was out too. Scott began calling out orders to seperate. The students remaining nodded and spread out, trying to draw fire away from the others. It worked for everyone but Cyclops himself, who, without Jean's shielding, was caught by blast from a cannon. Then the simulation ended. Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Jordan had all made it through, although Rogue had almost been caught by another falling net. Jordan had pulled her out of the way just in time. The trainees walked back to the ready room and waited for the Professor.**

  


**"You should pay attention to what's happening to you, not everyone else!" Scott was lecturing. Kitty looked downcast, almost frightened, while Evan and Kurt were almost angry**

**"Scott! That's enough!" the professor admonished as he came into the room. "We all _do_ need to learn, but it doesn't call for that attitude."**

**"Yes, Professor," Cyclops replied. **

**"And if I remember correctly," the Professor started, smiling slightly. "You yourself where distracted."**

**The other team members laughed a little before Xavier continued. "You did much better this time, all of you. Half of your number made it to the end. Well, you can go now. We are done training for today. But we will be training again tomorrow."**

**The students nodded and left.**

**"Hey, ummm... Rogue..." Jordan began. **

**"Yeah?" Rogue responded, stopping next to the teen. "What is it?"**

**"I... uhhh... Well, how do you... Oh, never mind," Jordan stuttered, quickly walking away before Rogue noticed anything unusual about the color of his face. **

**'How do you tell a person you like them?' Jordan asked himself. 'I can't just walk up and say, 'Hey Rogue, I like you a lot.' She'd probably end up slapping me. Well, more like punching me.'**

**Jordan walked into his room and took out the pad again. The picture of Rogue sat there, unshaded. He finished the picture then stared at it, imagining how Rogue would respond to the hundred ways he coudl tell her how he felt. Or ask how she felt.**

**'Dang, this is so confusing. I'm going to bed.'**

**Jordan fell asleep only a few minutes later, tired from the short, but exhausting, training in the danger room.**

  


  


**So, how'd you like this? Satisfied? Well, no you can't be, the story's not over yet. Could I ask for some help? I need an idea for extending this story. I know how it'll end, but I don't know what should happen in the meantime to make it interesting. Give me some opinions on that, please? And you, Jade, I want to ask a favor in relation to this fic when we talk again. Thank you for reading, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Possibly in about two or three days.**


	3. Testing, Testing

**Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers. (Chapter 3)**

  


**Disclaimer: I guess I should say this again, just in case someone didn't hear. I DO NOT OWN XMEN:EVOLUTION! There, I think everyone heard me. BUT I DO OWN JORDAN/RENEGADE! Okay, that's everything, now, on to the story.**

  


**Note: '...' is thinking and italics is telepathic communications.**

  


**Reviews: Thank you to those who reviewed! This is amazing, this story had as many reviews as my other highest story, and that's been up for over three months!**

**Tenpi Shojo: Yeah, I do have a favor to ask. But you were offline. Andthanks! I wrote some romance and action in. More action will come once Ithink some more.**

**Post: I agree with you on that. I have an idea for her possible evolution, well,a slight advancement.**

**Bluefirez: Lol. You'll find out soon enough. Sooner, if I cant think of a majorbad person to use...**

**SR: Thanks! I was hoping some would suport it once I began using thatpairing!**

**Lucky439: I liked the name too. Well, thanks, I hope you come up with someideas!**

  


**Finding Out If Things Work**

  


**"Ah can't believe Ah actually passed that quiz!" Rogue exclaimed, walking back to the institute with Jordan after school. "Thanks for helping, Jordan."**

**"No problem," Jordan replied. 'But actually, there is' he thought to himself. 'The idea I had for helping Rogue might actually keep her from using her power at all. If I can think of a way around that problem, Rogue could touch people again _and _use her powers.'**

**"Hey Rogue," Jordan started.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"If you could, say, touch people again, but you would lose your powers, would you do it?" he asked.**

**Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment. She glanced at Jordan, an inner battle raging inside.**

**"Ah really don't know," she finally answered. "Mah powers are as much a part of me now as everything else. Ah don't think Ah could give them up, even to be able to touch someone."**

**"Yes, I see your point," Jordan stated. 'Should I bring it up now? Or should I wait? Dang it! I'm just not sure! Okay, ask her now, before you lose whatever nerve you have.'**

**"Hey, ummm... Rogue."**

**"What is it this time, Jordan?" Rogue asked, joking around. "More questions?"**

**"Actually, yeah," Jordan replied. Summing up his courage, he asked, "Would you like to go out somehwere tonight?"**

**Rogue's smile faded. She looked slightly shocked.**

**"Wha... wha... wha? What did you say?" She stuttered.**

**"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go somewher tonight. You know, go to eat somewhere, then whatever," Jordan explained.**

**"I uh.... don't know. Let me think about it," Rogue replied.**

**"Sure, no hurry. Take your time," Jordan said. "Come on, better get back to the Institute."**

**Rogue nodded and the two continued walking, the conversation continuing, the tension set aside.**

****

**Rogue finished her homework and set it aside. Laying back, her mind drifted back to what Jordan had said.**

**'Ah can't believe he asked me out!' Rogue thought to herself. 'What should I say? Well, of course I could be a big jerk and be mean to him. Or I could just say yes. Okay, I can do that. Maybe I'll figure out how I feel toward him tonight...'**

**Rogue walked into the hall and toward Jordan's room. She hesitated a moment before knocking on the door.**

**"Come in!"**

**Rogue opened the door and saw Jordan quickly write something down in a notepad before closing it. He looked triumphant.**

**"What? Do you know what I'm going to say?" Rogue asked, thinking that Jordan somehow knew her answer.**

**"Huh? About what? I just figured out something I've been working on," Jordan replied. "What did you want?"**

**"Oh, Ah came to say Ah'd go with ya tonight," Rogue answered. "It's much better than hanging around here."**

**"Thanks, Rogue."**

  


**"So, where do you want to go?" Jordan asked a little while later. Jordan had visited the Professor to tell him what was going on, and to talk to him about an idea. Then they had just left the Institute. Of course, they had only told the Professor what they were doing. They didn't want some of the other students poking jokes at them for "going out on a date," when they were only going as friends. So far.**

**"How about this one place I saw?" Rogue answered.**

**"And that would be?" Jordan lead.**

**"Ah can't remember the name," Rogue replied. "It serves almost every kind of food. And it isn't that expensive."**

**"Sounds good to me," Jordan replied. "You paying?"**

**"What?" Rogue exclaimed.**

**"Just kidding," Jordan said, laughing. "I'll pay, no problem."**

**"Ya better," Rogue responded, also laughing. "Come on, it's this way."**

**A few minutes later, they arrived at the restaraunt. It did actually serve almost every type of food. Jordan sat down with a plate of chinese general taoi chicken, several egg rolls and some fried rice. Rogue set down her plate of a cajun food Jordan didn't recognize.**

**"So, what do we want to talk about?" Jordan began.**

**"Ah really don't know," Rogue replied. "Ah've never been on a date of any sort."**

**"Neither have I," Jordan stated. "So, like I said, 'what do we want to talk about?'"**

**Rogue laughed at the small joke, then began eating. Jordan followed suit. They didn't talk until after they had finished eating, both of them being hungry.**

**They paid for their meal and left, deciding to just walk back to the Institute as they talked. They took the longer way, as the restaraunt was only a few blocks from the school for the gifted. **

**"Hey, ummm... Rogue, can I ask a question?" Jordan asked as they passed an alleyway.**

**"Sure."**

**"I mean, just don't get angry or anything when I ask, okay?"**

**"Alright, I won't get angry," Rogue replied. 'I think I know what he's going to ask. But the question is... what will be my answer?'**

**"Okay, Then... Rogue, do you li-"**

**"Come here you!"**

**"Wha-? Hey!"**

**Jordan was interrupted as he was tackled by a charging Blob, who was soon followed by three others of his group. Blob picked up Jordan by his feet before he could react.**

**"You're coming wit' us, yo," Toad stated, hopping up next to the Blob, looking up at the hanging mutant. "Mystique wants to talk to you."**

**"Hey,where'sRogue?" Quicksilver asked, running around quickly, looking for the gothic girl. "Hey!Theresheis!HeyFred!Lookout!"**

**Fred dropped Jordan and turned around, and collapsed a moment later, his power and memories drained by Rogue. Jordan landed in a handstand then propeled himself next to his rescuer, landing on his feet."**

**"Oh, really?" He asked. "The Ultimate Schitzophrenic wants to talk to me?"**

**"Get him!" Avalanche ordered. Quicksilver charged head on while Toad leaped onto a nearby telephone pole, preparing for a better assault. **

**Jordan ran over to toward the telephone pole at a dead run. Enhancing his skull, neck, and backbone with reinforced steel, he rammed the pole, bending it and sending Toad flying. Turning around, Jordan ran back toward Rogue was, knowing Toad was temporarily out of the fight, if only for a moment. Avalanche sent a wave of concrete toward the metal mutant. Jordan responded by creating a strong layer of metal around him and diving into the wave. He broke through the other side and hurled himself at Lance. After a few quick punches, Avalanche was out of the fight. Toad got back up from his fall a short distance away and jumped toward Rogue, who was doing her best to dodge the speed demon attacking her.**

**"Thanks Toad, just what Ah needed!" Rogue exclaimed, jumping to meet the mutant in mid-air. **

**"Huh? What the?" Todd yelled as he impacted with Rogue. He fell to the ground, landing on Blob. Rogue landed in a toad-like fashion before springing back up into the air, using Fred's strength and Todd's jumping ability. She landed on top of a nearby building, stopping to think for a moment. Quicksilver, momentarily still to watch what Rogue had meant when she jumped at Toad, suddenly found himself picked up and thrown in Rogue's direction. She jumped by him, absorbing his abilities before catching him and falling to the ground.**

**"Well," she said as she layed him on the ground next to the others. "This has been quite a night."**

**"Yes, it has," Jordan replied. "But we'd better get moving. I think I hear sirens coming. Someone must have seen the battle."**

**Sure enough, the sound of police cars could be heard, becoming louder with each moment.**

**"Ah agree, let's move."**

**The two ran into the alley the attackers had come from, Rogue picking up Jordan to jump them both to top of a three-story building to escape. They ran off toward the Institute, jumping over the gaps between the buildings until they went a safe distance. Back on the ground, they continued walking.**

**"Why would Mystique want to talk to me, anyway?"Jordan asked, listening to the sirens in the distance fade as they walked away. "I'm already with you guys, right?"**

**"Ah'm not sure," Rogue answered. "They usually just gave up after one of them joined us. Except Scott. They tricked him into joining them when we were on Asteroid M. They told him they were working to protect mutants without harming the humans."**

**"Hmmm... well, it's something to assk the Professor when we get back," Jordan stated. They walked for a few moments in silence, each to their own thoughts, which just happened to be each other.**

**'Now I know I love her' Jordan thought. 'But how does she feel about me? I don't want to ask and insult her. But I want to know!'**

**'What does Jordan mean to me?' Rogue thought. 'Is he just a friend? Do Ah like him? Or is it something else?'**

**'Well, I might as well give her the "gift" I thought up' Jordan decided.**

**"Rogue?" he began.**

**She didn't answer. **

**"Rogue?" Jordan repeated. "Hello?"**

**"Oh, huh? What?" Rogue responded, snapping out of her thoughts.**

**"I just thoguht I'd give you a gift," Jordan answered. **

**"What is it?" Rogue asked, surprised for the second time that day.**

**"I don't know if I'd call it an "it"," Jordan replied. "It's more like an option."**

**"Okay, so what is this "option"?" Rogue asked. **

**"I was talking with Professor Xavier," Jordan explained. "And he allowed me to work on an idea to help control your power. Because your power involves memory and mutant abilities, we decided it was centered on the brainwaves of you and the other person. So, we searched for a metal known to block mental abilities, probes, and hide thoughts. We found it, then discovered that you probably wouldn't be able to use your power at all. We were stuck, but then I thought about what you told me about your past. You said your guardian told you that you had a skin condition that would affect others if and when you touched them. So, your power was activated by you subconsciously when you were first touched. Then, it was so imbeded in you that it continued to be subconscious."**

**"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked, looking slightly confused.**

**"It means that, everytime you touch someone, you subconsciously activate your power, because you think it will happen no matter what you do. So, we can put just enough metal to block subconscious commands from working," Jordan explained. "In short, you'll have to conscioucly think to absorb someone's power."**

**"Wow," Rogue said, amazed. "That's a lot of technical stuff, huh? So Ah'll be able to control mah power?"**

**"If everything we assumed is correct, _is_ correct," Jordan stated. "You can decide to try doing this. We can reverse it if it doesn't work."**

**Rogue thought for a moment before asking, "How will we put this metal in mah body?"**

**Jordan sighed slightly. "You'll have to absorb a small portion of my powers and create the metal under your skin. We can do it sections at a time, so you don't get tired out from the concentration."**

**Rogue sat down on the nearby fountain in the Xavier Institute thinking. They had walked onto the ground during Jordan's explanation.**

**"Is this alright with you?" she finally asked.**

**"Of course," Jordan answered. "It'll help you, so that's it."**

**Rogue sighed.**

**"Okay, so how do Ah create this metal layer thing?" Rogue asked. Jordan smiled and explained all the details. Jorda told Rogue how he learned how to make the metlas through studying them, and how this metal hadn't taken that long. Something like adamantium, however, would take quite a while.**

**"So, that's it, just try it now," Jordan said.**

**Rogue nodded and reached out, touching Jordan's hand with her's. After a short shock, they seperated. **

**"Okay, do it fast, before you lose it," Jordan said, slighlty dizzy. He sat down as Rogue concentrated. A moment later, Rogue opened her eyes back up and looked at Jordan, who had fully recovered from the short loss of power. **

**"I think it worked," Rogue stated. **

**"Only one way to try it," Jordan replied, holding out his hand again.**

**Rogue nodded and touched Jordan's hand again.**

**Nothing happened.**

**"Okay, don't be happy yet," Jordan said. "We still have to see if you can use your power."**

**Rogue nodded. She touched Jordan's hand again and thought of draining Jordan's strnegth and memory.**

**"Yikes!" Jordan exclaimed, almost falling over. "Okay, I think it worked."**

**"Yeah," Rogue replied, overwhelmed by her new strength over her power.**

**"So, what do you want to do now?" Jordan asked.**

**Rogue's reply was quick and to the point. **

**She kissed Jordan on the lips, then ran into the Institute.**

**"Wow, what an answer," Jordan said aloud to himself. "Guess she likes me too."**

****

  


**Like it? Was that explanation too technical or something? I actually thought of all that stuff to explain why it would work. I just had to explain it, otherwise it'd turn into one of those things where the explanation's just "it works." Anyway, please R&R! This story's not over yet! I have an idea for the next chapter or two. Oh, and when I mentioned Mystique as the Ultimate Schitzophrenic, I hope I didn't insult anyone with that. I didn't mean to, It's just how I think of her. Okay, I'm done blabbing now. **


	4. Preparation

**Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers. (Chapter 4)**

  


**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. If I did, this story would probably be on TV this saturday. Lol :)**

  


**Note: '...' is thinking and italics is telepathic communications.**

  


**Reviews: Man, that's a lot of reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Nette-chan: Yes, surprises are much more fun. Hopefully I'll surprise you alot. ;)**

**I'm too lazy to sign in you know who I am: Yes, I DO know who this is,Tenpi Shojo. Thanks for viewing the story beforehand. I only changed it alittle from when you read it!**

**Post: Dang, you thought of a lot of the things I was going to mention... o_0Anyway, Rogue explains a little about the night before in this chapter.Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bluefirez: Thanks, I'm gald you can't wait! I'll be updating almost everyother day, unless school gets in the way... o_0**

**LiLGuArDiAnGuRL: Thanks, Ah liked doing Rogue's accent. But Ah agree,Kurt's accent CAN be a pain. And Ah think Ah'll read your story too. Soundsinteresting...**

**Lucky439: Thanks. I was worrying about it being too technical sounding forsome people. It's just that some of my ideas are very wierd... o_0**

**Jordan Rox: Thanks, that's quite a compliment. Lol.**

**SR: Lol. I hope I added enough for you in here. I almost thought it might betoo much. Thanks!**

  


**Preparation...**

  


**"It's Thursday, only two more days of school until the weekend," Jordan reminded himself as he got up the day after his date with Rogue. The clock read 5:00 AM. The Professor had called for an extra Danger Room session today after Jordan and Rogue's brush with the Brotherhood, one before school and one after dinner.**

**Jordan got up and got ready for school, then headed down stairs to see what he could find for breakfast. Grabbing a pack of Pop-Tarts, he sat down across from Rogue, who smiled at him. Neither talked for a moment, both reviewing what had gone on last night. Rogue's kiss surprised both of them, as Rogue didn't know she was going to do it until after she had ran inside.**

**'Not that Ah regret it' she thought to herself, still smiling. 'That first brush with him gave me some of his thoughts. And they were full of how he felt about me and how he was helping me. So Ah decided to make the first layer around mah mouth. I guess it was just mah first thought, finding out that someone loved me just made me do that. And Ah'm pretty sure I love him back. Only a few days around each other and we've already gone out on a date. A month ago Ah would have laughed if someon said this was gonna happen.'**

**"Rogue?"**

**"Huh? What?" Rogue responded, snapping out of her thoughts. Jordan was trying to get her attention.**

**"I was asking if you were ready to go down to the Danger Room," Jordan repeated. "We're gonna be late if we wait too long."**

**Rogue quickly checked the nearby clock. Jordan was right.**

**"C'mon, let's go!" Rogue commanded, running down the hall and downstairs. They arrived just as the last of the students walked into the ready room. All of the students would be in this run. Jordan followed Rogue inside. A few minutes later, all of the students were in their uniforms.**

**"Alright, let's get this over with," announced Logan, who walked into the ready room in his unifrom. "As usual, we aren't going to tell you what's on this run, but I can tell you that it will not end until _all_ of the enemy is defeated, or until no one can fight. Kurt, you will teleport any injured up to the control room. _Any_ non-minor injury counts, got that?"**

**"Yes, sir," Kurt replied, making a mock salute with his two-fingered hand.**

**"On a side note, I suggest you keep track of where your teammates are at," Wolverine continued. "Some of you will not be as powerful against some of the enemy. That's all I can tell you. You have about five minutes until the run starts, so be ready."**

**Wolverine turned and walked back out, followed by "okays" and "sures."**

**"So, Rogue," Jordan began, turning around to face the goth girl next to him. "About last night... Two things."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Eventually, your power will cease to activate subconsciously. So, you can eventually get rid of the metal in your body and you won't have to worry about it anymore. And the other thing..."**

**"Yes?" Rogue urged.**

**"Well, did that kiss mean anything?" Jordan asked, looking hopeful.**

**"Actually... Yes, it did mean something," Rogue answered, smiling. "It means Ah'm pretty sure Ah like you."**

**Jordan smiled.**

**"Hey, don't get a bloated head over it," Rogue kidded, smacking Jordan lightly on the side of his head with her "safe" hand.**

**"Sorry, can't help it," Jordan replied, still smiling happily. Then he looked as if he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Rogue, maybe you should add metal underneath some more. Then you won't have to wear gloves on one of your hands and you'll get more used to it. I already told Xavier that it worked, and he said we can create the block at our own pace."**

**"Mmmm... sure," Rogue, holding out her "safe" hand.**

**Renegade touched it with his. Rogue concentrated on draining Jordan's power slowly, stopping when she had enough to add some metal around her hands and lower arms.**

**Jordan sat down to steady himself for a moment. Rogue sat down next to him, still holding his hand, but no longer concentrating on her power. Renegade looked around, only to find several students staring at him in shock.**

**"What?" he asked. Then he realized the other hadn't been told about his and Rogue's way of stopping the power.**

**"Like, how can you touch Rogue?" Kitty asked, almost stammering. "She-she can't control her powers!"**

**"Oh, yeah," Renegade responded. He went on to explain the idea to all of the other students. The newer ones, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Wolfesbane, Multiple, Cannonball, and Berserker accepted the news easily, not having been around Rogue very long. Cyclops, Shadowcat, Jean, Nightcrawler, and Spyke took longer to realize that Rogue would have control of her powers soon.**

**As he finished explaining, the door to the Danger Room opened up and they walked in, him and Rogue breaking hands and preparing to fight. Scott quickly began calling out orders, pairing up the different mutants. Renegade and Rogue were paired together and sent to the far wall, told to take out the simulations from behind, although none had appeared.**

**But when they did, the team was momentarily shocked. Standing before them were themselves, perfect mirror images, except for red uniforms, meant to distiguish friend from foe. The shock only lasted momentarily before Cyclops began calling out more specific orders.**

**The two groups attacked each other and then chaos reigned. Renegade stayed nearby Rogue, who was attacking a copy Jean. Reinforcing his arms and shoulders with titanium on the outside, Renegade punched a fake Iceman in the face, knocking into the far wall and out of the simulation. Looking back, Renegade saw Rogue fly across the room. The copy Jean Grey had somehow thrown the goth.**

**"So they also have our powers, huh?" Jordan commented to himself, grabbing the Jean's foot and swinging her toward the real Jean, who smashed the fake with a telekinetic wall. **

**Renegade looked back to where Rogue had landed. She was running back to rejoin the fight.**

**"Remember, the metal is not really a layer but just mixed in with your skin," Jordan explained. "So, you're not any stronger."**

**"Really? Ah wouldn't have noticed," Rogue replied sarcastically, punching at another copy.**

**Jordan laughed, then began helping Nightcrawler, who was being swung around by his tail. Knocking down the fake Nightcrawler who was swinging him, Renegade jumped back into the fight. After fighting for a few moments, he saw Rogue get punched by a copy of... himself! Kurt quickly teleported to Rogue, bringing her up to the control room.**

**Renegade ran over to the copy of himself, turning his entire outer body into titanium. Just as it was turning to meet him, Jordan tackled the fake, throwing it to the ground, then grabbing it by the arm and throwing it. The copy smacked against the far wall and was out. The battle was over. Only Jean, himself, Kurt, Bobby, Rahne, and Berserker had made it through unharmed. Most of the other had been simply tossed to the side by one of the copies. A few, such as Scott, had been beaten up a little. Some even had a few burnt pieces of clothing, complements of the copies Magma and Sunspot. Rogue had not been hurt, but she might of been had Kurt not caught her in the air.**

**"Overall, a good performance," Xavier commented when all of them were together again. "Scott, good job reacting to the nature of the enemy. The reason I chose to use yourselves is the fact that the last time we fought Magneto, he used some of our own against us. Now, off to school, you need to get ready. And you have another session tonight."**

**The students answered and went to clean up. Jordan walked over to Rogue and walked with her to her room.**

**"Hey... Rogue," He began, "Since you said that kiss _did_ mean something, would you like to be my girlfriend?"**

**Jordan immediately blushed, unsure if he had phrased what he had wanted to ask the right way.**

**Rogue blushed a bit before replying, having never hoped to hear anything like that before just recently, "Sure, Ah'd love to."**

**"Thanks," Jordan replied, relief written on his face. "Well, I got to go get ready, see you in a bit?" **

**"Yeah," Rogue answered, kissing Jordan on the lips and walking back into her room.**

**'Now _that's _going to be something to get used to' Jordan thought to himself, walking to his room to get ready. 'But that's a problem I'll gladly handle.'**

  


**Jordan and Rogue walked into the school together, chatting about he classes they would have to deal with. Rogue was complaining about her math class when they were interrupted by a nearby argument.**

**It was between Scott and Lance. Kitty was standing nearby, looking unsure of herself. Jordan and Rogue walked walked over in case they were needed, but mostly to see what was going on.**

**"You better be ready, Summers," Lance called loudly, throwing a clod of dirt at Jordan, who just ignored it when it hit his pant leg. "We got a plan and you guys are gonna lose, big time."**

**"Just leave us alone, Lance," Scott called back. "We don't wan't any trouble."**

**"But your gonna get it," Lance yelled back, disappearing inside the school.**

**"What was that all about?" Jordan asked Rogue, watching where Lance had disappeared. He dusted off his leg lightly, not worried about the dirt that mingled with the rest on his shoes.**

**"Ah'm not sure," Rogue replied. "Those two always get into fights, but it's usually over how Lance acts toward Kitty. He usually doesn't give us messages like that."**

**"Odd..." Jordan commented aloud. "But we can worry about that later. I don't want to be late to first period again. The Danger Room is tough, but detention can be just _evil_ with that teacher."**

**Rogue agreed and the two headed to class.**

  


**"I'm not certain what Lance may have meant by his warning, but I think we should be ready for anything."**

**Professor Xavier sat in front of the students in the large commons room. Jordan and Rogue sat together, the others now beginning to accept the two as a couple.**

**"He mentioned they had a plan," Scott stated. "Do you think he mean Magneto and Mystique, or just the Brotherhood?"**

**"Either is a possibility," Xavier answered. "But I think it's more likely that Mystique is somehow involved. Remember that Rogue and Jordan were attacked by the Brotherhood recently. They claimed that Mystique had wanted to talk to them."**

**Everyone was silent for a moment, each reviewing anything unusual that had happened recently.**

**Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for Rogue's recent changes. Her and Jordan had finished with the metal screen after school.**

**'Ah don't think this matters much' Rogue thought, referring to the solved problem. 'Only odd thing is that Ah'm not as worried about someone being hurt by me anymore. And that has nothing to do with the Brotherhood _or _ Magneto.'**

**"Well, we'll continue with the increased training," Xavier concluded. "Let's hope that's enough for whatever may be coming our way."**

**The students were dismissed, the Professor asking Jordan to stay. Rogue remained behind also after receiving Xavier's consent.**

**"Given the recent occurrences, I'd like you, Jordan, to work on creating adamantium. I know it may take a while, but we may need whatever advantage it can give us," Xavier stated.**

**"Sure thing," Jordan replied. "When should I work on it?"**

**"As soon as possible," the Professor replied. "You may even skip one of the excercises per day until you get control of the metal."**

**"Okay, thanks, Professor," Jordan replied, walking out of the commons room and toward the labs.**

**"Why do you need to go to the labs?" inquired Rogue, after she had learned of Jordan's destination.**

**"I need to be around a sample of the metal to be able to form it," he answered. "The more complex the metal is, the longer I need to be around it."**

**"Well, that makes sense," Rogue stated. She kissed Jordan, who responded back. "Ah'm going to go practice myself for a bit," Rogue said after the two parted. "Ah haven't practiced any fighting since the last time we fought Magneto."**

****

**Several hours later, Jordan still couldn't make any part of his body change into adamantium, not even a small portion of it.**

**"Well, it's not like I need this immediately," Jordan commented aloud as he headed down to the kitchen to eat. He found Rogue there, fixing herself a sandwich. He rested a hand around her waist and began making his own meal.**

**"That simulation was insane," Rogue stated, talking about the exercise Jordan had been permitted to miss.**

**"Really? What did Logan make you guys do this time?" Jordan asked, finished making his sandwich. He sat down at the table and Rogue sat across from him.**

**"We ended up fighting the Brotherhood member most likely to beat us," Rogue explained. "Ah had to fight Pietro. That guy is just too fast for mah good."**

**Jordan laughed, imagining the trouble Rogue would have in combating the speed demon. She wouldn't even be able to stop him long enough to drain his power.**

**"So, how'd you beat him?"**

**"Ah had to trap him in an alleyway," Rogue replied. "Whenever he moved around, he tripped up over all the simulated trash. He tripped up and I was able to touch him. The simulation was over because I touch by me is, well, you know."**

**"Yeah," Jordan responded. "So now you have complete control over your powers?"**

**"Yeah, it seems so," Rogue answered. "Concentrating comes easily now, and Ah don't flinch when someone touches me."**

**"That's good," Jordan commented, finishing his sandwich. "Well, is there anything you want to do? I'm not going to hang out in that lab all day."**

**Rogue laughed. "Yes, Ah can just imaging ya going crazy in there. Okay, let's go see if anything interesting was going on."**

  


**Nothing of interest seemed to be happenning at the Institute, so Jordan and Rogue decided to stay in Rogue's room and talk about what had been going on lately. The time passed and Jordan headed back to his room after a hug and kiss from Rogue, who seemed to be very comfortable with their relationship.**

**'Hopefully nothing will come of Lance's little warning' Jordan thought as he waited for sleep to come. 'And that he was all talk, like Rogue said the usually are.'**

**Jordan fell asleep, unknowing of what might happen sooner than he'd like.**

****

  


**Was it good? I hope so. I'm thinking about ending the series the next chpater, unless I can get some more ideas. I know how it'll end, like I said, but it can be later rather than sooner. Well, anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story. I'm surprised that his many people have been reading this fic. Thanks. The next chpater should be up soon, if my internet connection holds up and school doesn't conquer my life again o_0. School's been a real pain lately. Well, R&R! Bye!**


	5. It Has Begun

**Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers. (Chapter 5)**

  


**Disclaimer: No, I only own Jordan. And the plot, of course.**

  


**Reviews: Man, I got a good bit of reviews even thought I didn't send out any notices... o_0. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'm gonna try and prolong this story a bit. But I can still only think of two chapter's worth of stuff. And when I do end the story, I am going to write a sequel. My sister is making sure of it, along with one of my other friends, who has threatened to jump the border and find me if I stop. You know who you are.**

**Lucky439: Thanks, i'l try to keep going, at least in this story.**

**Post: Hmmm... didn't exactly see that at first, but now I get it. As to whenthey discussed the ides, in Chapter two near the end, Jordan says he has anidea to talk about. That is when the idea is supposed to be discussed. Also,twice he writes some idea down that he repeats later during his explanation.Hopefully I didn't hide those facts too much o_0.**

**Tenpi Shojo: Cool. "Too good to stop." I like that. Thanks. Lol.**

**Jen: Thanks. That's two people that buy into this pairing. That's good. Lol.Thanks for reviewing.**

  


**It Will Begin**

  


**"One more day until the weekend," Jordan commented to himself. He was getting ready for school, about to head downstairs. They had just finished the Danger Room session for the morning. Jordan's uniform was slightly seared from where a flamethrower had torched him. He had barely enough time to put up a layer of high melting point metal before it hit him.**

**Jordan walked out of his room and down the hall.**

**'Maybe I should ask Rogue out for another date' he thought to himself. 'It'll be the first one as a true couple. Man, that sounds wierd. "A couple." Maybe I should find another phrase.'**

**Jordan laughed, then headed downstairs to eat his breakfast and head out. Rogue was already waiting at the door by the time he finished breakfast. They left the Institute and headed toward school.**

**"Hey, Rogue," Jordan said, beginning the conversation. "Would you like to go out on another date? It's Friday, so we don't have to worry about schoolwork for a while."**

**"Sure," Rogue answered. She had begun to feel close to Jordan, the first person she had ever touched since before she could remember. Except, of course, when she had been draining a person's memory. "Where are we gonna to go?"**

**"Well, seeing as I don't know much of the town yet, you get to choose," Jordan stated.**

**"Ah get to choose again," Rogue repeated to herself. She thought for a moment, thinking. Then she smiled at Jordan, who suddenly got the feeling he shouldn't have made the choice so general.**

**"Where to?" Jordan repeated, almost dreading the answer.**

**"We are going to go to the mall to look around," Rogue replied, giving her boyfriend a hug. "There's a CD Ah've been wanting to get."**

**"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad," Jordan stated. "But then we have to go eat somewhere."**

**"Ah'll think of someplace," Rogue said, just as the two arrived at school. They were a little later than usual, so they had to go to class. They kissed quickly and parted, deciding to go out at around five that evening. **

  


**_Donnng... Donnng... Donnng..._**

_****_**"Finally, the weekend," Jordan said, walking out his last class, Spanish. "Even thought it was a short week, I'll never like school. Except the classes I have with Rogue..."**

**The two arrived back at the Institute. Rogue had decided to go the same restaraunt as last time, seeing as how they both enjoyed the food there. It was only 2:30, so Jordan decided to go work on creating adamantium in his skin for a while. Rogue went up to her room to see if there were any other music CDs she wanted to get.**

**Jordan arrived in the lab again and took out the sample of adamantium. The metal was the strongest yet discovered, able to withstand almost any force if the metal was thick enough. Jordan sat down in a nearby chair and rolled the metal between his hands. It felt cool, soothing, almost as if its strength gave Jordan a greater sense of security. He set the metal down on his pant leg, remembering that the Professor had mentioned that some powers worked best if used subconsciously. He took out the pad of drawing paper from his bookbag and flipped through it. Most were of places he had been through as he traveled from the town where the people feared him to the Institute. His parents couldn't afford to bring him to the School for the Gifted themselves, with the possibility that the people they lived near might suspect that they had helped him escape. Their neighbors had wanted to send Jordan to jail, saying he was dangerous. But his parents remembered an old friend whom they had gone to school with. He had talked of helping people with special needs. His name was Charles Xavier. So Jordan had been told to go to the Institute on foot.**

**Finally, Jordan turned the page to the picture he had begun of the students when he had first met them. It was still unfinished. That was soon changed. Jordan added the finishing shapes, colors, and shadings. It was a rather good picture by his standards. He set the pad aside and looked down at his watch.**

**"Man, almost 3:30," Jordan commented aloud. "Okay, let's see if I can form this metal now."**

**He set the adamantium aside and concentrated on the feel it had. The coolness and the underlying strength.**

**Jordan's arm stiffened. **

**"Wow, I did it," he commented to himself. "Better tell the Professor."**

**_Professor? _Jordan called mentally as he walked toward his room, hoping Xavier would pick up his thought. _I can create adamantium now. _'Well that sounds clicheish.'**

**A moment later, Xavier responded. _Good. You finished sooner than I had hoped. Would you mind letting Mr. McCoy have a look to make sure the metal is pure?_**

_**Actually, I **_**do ****_kind of mind right now, _Jordan responded. He told the Professor about the date he had with Rogue. Xavier agreed to let the two go again, saying that Jordan would have the metal inspected later when he returned.**

  


**"Rogue! You ready?" Jordan asked, knocking on the door to the goth's room. Music was coming from inside. It turned off and the door opened. Rogue waslked out in her usualy attire.**

**"What do _you_ think?" Rogue asked. "Ah've been waiting for ya since we arrived back here."**

**Jordan laughed at Rogue's attempt at sarcasm. Rogue began laughing also and the two headed out, holding hands.**

**They arrived at the nearby mall and headed right into a music store, where Rogue found the CD she had been looking for, along with two others. She decided to buy all three.**

**"But Ah don't seem to have enough money," Rogue concluded after counting her money.**

**Jordan laughed inwardly.**

**'I knew this was going to happen' he thought as he handed Rogue enough money to make up for her shortage. 'The girl never seems to have enough money when she's on a date. Not that it matters any. I have plenty of money for a while.'**

**"Thanks," Rogue said, taking the money and paying for her CDs. They couple walked back out and started looking around the mall, burning time until they felt like eating. **

**After a little while, they sat down in one of the many benches throughout the mall. Jordan sat quietly, leeting Rogue look at he new CDs some more.**

**'I wonder how my parents are doing' Jordan thought to himself. 'It's been a while since I've talked to them.' Rogue leaned against him, breaking his train of thought. Jordan hugged her against him and went on thinking about different things that had been going on lately.**

**Then another thing disrupted his thoughts. And nowhere nearly as nicely as Rogue had done. A flood of people ran into the mall, screaming as if some terror was bent on getting rid of them.**

**"What the?" Jordan exclaimed, standing up and running through the crowd toward the exit, Rogue only a few steps behind him. They stepped outside the mall and found that several cars had been overturned. By a huge crack in the asphalt.**

**"Yo guys, look who it is. It's Roguey and the metal freak."**

**Jordan turned to see The members of the Brotherhood standing nearby, dressed in their uniforms and appearing somewhat ready for a fight. Boom-Boom was even with them this time.**

**"Don't call him a freak, Todd," Boom-Boom said. "I think he's kinda cute."**

**"Yeah,wellyouthinkthatabouteveryguywesee," Quicksilver stated. "Butwe needthepracticetogetreadyfortheplan,soyouhavetofighthim,whetherornothe'scute."**

**"Uhhh... what do we need to do?" Blob asked, looking confused at Quicksilver's long string of words.**

**"We need to teach these guys a lesson," Avalance answered, his eyes rolling back and one hand outstretched. "No one defeats the Brotherhood!"**

**With that, a trmpling began, the majority of it aimed toward the already toppled cars.**

**"Look out!" Renegade yelled, pushing Rogue to the side and jumping out of the way himself as a flying car smashed where they had just been standing. Rogue landed on her side, propping herself up soon after she stopped moving. Renegade landed on his feet on the other side of the car and ran toward the Brotherhood members, creating a very thin layer of adamantium over the bones in his hands. He jumped toward Quicksilver, hoping to catch the speed demon by surprise.**

**"Gotyou!" A blue streak said from behind Renegade. His arms were pinned behind his back. **

**'Obviously, I missed' Jordan thought to himself. Suddenly, the hold on his arms went away and he heard a _thunk_ behind him where Quicksilver had been. Rogue ran passed her boyfriend at an amzing speed, using her newly stolen powers. **

**Toad jumped high into the air, dodging the blurred black form. Blob braced himself for an attack, but he was saved by Avalanche, who sent a curling wave of blacktop in Rogue's direction, knocking her off balance. Toad landed feet-first on Rogue's back, causing her to yell.**

**Toad suddenly found himself thrown through the air roughly by an angry Renegade.**

**"Get away from her!" he yelled after the flying Toad before turning toward the other opponents. Blob was charging toward him like a freight train, causing small shockwaves through the ground. Renegade braced himself, filling his legs with heavy lead and enforcing his entire skeleton with a titanium/adamantium alloy.**

**Blob crashed into him. Renegade stood his ground, holding the giant mutant from moving any further. As the two attempted to throw each other to the side, Rogue got up and ran to engage Boom-Boom, who was just getting into the fight. A ball of light finished, the blonde teenager hurled it at a swiftly approaching Rogue. Rogue sidestepped it and tackled Boom-Boom, sending them both flying across the parking lot.**

**"Get off of me!" Boom-Boom yelled, shoving Rogue into the air in a skilled throw. Boom-Boom got up quickly and called the remaining members back to her, telling Blob to pick up Quicksilver.**

**Blob nodded and stepped sideways, almost knocking Renegade off balance. He picked up and ran after the other retreating members, Avalanche carrying Toad, who had been dazed by his landing. The earth-mover sent a parting schockwave at the two victors. It tossed Rogue up into the air toward Renegade. Still weighted fown by the metal in his body, Jordan simply caught Rogue.**

**"We'll be back!" Avalanche yelled. "Our plan hasn't even started yet!"**

**"Yeah, whatever," Jordan yelled back, still holding Rogue up. "Get out of here!"**

**The short battle over, Renegade looked down at Rogue. She looked unsure of herself.**

**"Oh, sorry," Jordan apologized, setting the goth down on her feet. **

**"It's ok," Rogue replied, flushing slightly, a result of being still unused to being touched _that_ much. She looked in the direction that the Brotherhood had retreated. "They always seem to attack when we're on a date, huh?"**

**"Seems like it," Jordan agreed. He heard someone run up behind him. He turned around to discover Scott and Jean looking around at the damage. **

**"What happened here?" Scott asked. "Looks like an earthquake... Let me guess. Avalanche?"**

**"Almost," Jordan answered. "All of them. They said they were practicing for something."**

**"Man, I wish those guys would just leave people alone once in a while," Scott exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, just like some other people I know," Jean commented aloud, pointedly looking at Scott. "It's nice to hang out with a friend without _someone _asking if I'm with Duncan."**

**Scott took the hint and stopped his complaining almost before it started.**

**"Well, you two have a good time," Jean said to Rogue and Jordan, turning to head back into the mall.**

**Scott remained for a few moments watching Jean leave.**

**"Ya like her, don't ya?" Rogue asked him after a few silent moments.**

**"Yeah..." Scott replied absent-mindedly. He turned around quickly, just realizing what he had said. "What? No, no, I don't like..." He stopped talking, seeing the look on both of the other's faces. "Yeah, I guess I do."**

**"I doubt you're guessing," Jordan stated. "Better tell her before someone else does."**

**Scott thought for a moment. "Yeah, I will, but not yet. I don't want to interrupt her again."**

**"I completely agrre with you," Jordan replied. **

**Scott laughed and headed back to his car, leaving Jordan and Rogue by themselves once more.**

**"Ya still want to eat?" Rogue asked her boyfriend.**

**Jordan smiled. "Yeah, why not?"**

  


**Jordana and Rogue walked back inside the Insitute after eating their meal and hanging out for a little while longer at the mall. As they were walking by the commons room, Jordan peeked in. Scott and Jean were sitting next to each other on a couch, talking quietly with each other. Jordan waved Rogue over and she looked in. Then the two left, happy to have helped a friend in some way. They walked upstairs to the quarters hall.**

**"Vwhere did you two go?" asked Nightcrawler as they passed by his room. "Out on a date?" He added, laughing.**

**"What does it matter to ya, elf boy?" Rogue asked hotly.**

**"Hey, Rogue," Jordan said calmly. "You don't need to blow up. Yes Kurt, we went out to the mall together."**

**"Oh," Kurt said, deciding that didn't seem to be a good time to be playing jokes, for whatever reason. "Sorry, Rogue."**

**"It's ahlright," the goth replied, cooling her temper. 'I gotta get used to not blowing up when someone makes a joke' she thought to herself as her and Jordan headed to their rooms.**

**"Oh, man, I forgot," Jordan exclaimed a moment later. "Mr.McCoy wanted to check the adamantium to see if its pure."**

**"Ya can make adamantium now?" Rogue asked, turning to him as they stopped.**

**"Yeah, I got it down just before we left," Jordan explained. "I used it when I was fighting Blob."**

**"Oh, okay," Rogue said. She kissed Jordan for a moment, before telling him she was going to her room to listen to her new CDs while he went through his tests. Jordan headed down to the lab, where McCoy was working on some chemistry experiment.**

**"Be careful," McCoy warned when Jordan strayed too close to a vial of clear liquid. "HCl isn't very good for you if it gets on you."**

**"Hydrochloric acid?" Jordan asked, slightly alarmed. He backed away from the container.**

**"Now, let's see a sample of this metal of yours," McCoy instructed. Jordan nodded and formed a portion of his hand into the metal he thought might be the completed adamantium. At a instruction from McCoy, Jordan placed his hand under a large, powerful microscope.**

**After several minutes, Mr. McCoy told Jordan that the metal was, indeed, pure adamantium.**

**"Amazing," McCoy said aloud. "To be able to create andy metal with just thought. Most people would have alreday tried making gold or platinum."**

**Jordan nodded in agreement. "I don't need it, I get enough money from my parents." 'Speaking of which' Jordan tohught to himself. 'I should probably call them.'**

**After getting permission from Mr. McCoy, Jordan left and headed up to his room, where he dialed his family's home phone number. His father answered and Jordan began talking about the past few days, purposely leaving out the more dangerous events. His parents had sent him to the Institute to be safe, not exactly what had been going on.**

**Hanging up after talking for almost an hour with his parents, Jordan laid down on his bed an looked over at the clock alarm. It was almost 9:00. Deciding to go see Rogue for a few moments, Jordan walked down the hall to her room and went inside. They listened to Rogue's new CDs for a while before they both turned in, deciding to catch up on the sleep they had lost during the school week.**

**Jordan told the Professor about what had happened at the mall through a telepathic link before going to bed. He fell asleep quickly.**

  


**Jordan woke up and looked around his room. It was dark and everything was silent, except for the fan he had left running. The clock read near midnight. Jordan stood up and looked out the closed window. He heard a noise behind him and he turned around, expecting some joke by one of the younger students.**

**Jordan blacked out a moment later, suddenly realizing that it was _not _one of the other students.**

  


  


**So, how was it? Like the cliffhanger? I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while. Well, one more chapter left, then perhaps a prologue. Then a sequel. Well, please R&R! I love getting new reviews. Oh, yeah, I'm giving credit to Post, who suggested that Xavier was somehow related to Jordan, hence their easy relationship. That's where I got the idea for Xaier being Jordan's parent's friend. Wow, that was wierd. Jordan's Parent's... never mind. O_0. Lol. Well R&R!.**


	6. It Has Ended

****

Summary: A new mutant arrives at the Academy an decides to help Rogue with her isolation from her powers. (Chapter 6)

Disclaimer: Do you guys ever get sick of these things? I'm not making money! Only Jordan and the plot are mine! There, I said it. :P

Reviews: Wow, six reviews. I'm up past 30 reviews! Yay! Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone whose been reviewing. I hope you'll read the closing message thingy I wrote at the end. I'm asking a question or two down there. Or is it three? Four? o_0

Tenpi Shojo: Yes! A cliffhanger! Lol. I wrote a cliffhangar! Thanks for reviewing, Jade.

Solitare: Thanks for the review! But just one thing: I think you meant to say ¡Me encanté! ( I loved it ) You actually said "My he/she/it/they loved it" Lol. Sorry about that, I just love showing off what little Spanish I know. Ask Tenpi Shojo, she'll agree with me about that. (no offense intended o_0)

Rho Omicron: FINALLY! MY SISTER REVIEWS AT LEAST ONE OF MY WRITINGS! Thank you! Lol. Now, go read my other stories and such Rho.

SR: Thanks. Yeah, I'll talk to you. As soon as I can get a hold of you. Should be soon. Well, thanks for reviewing and I hope your ideas work out!

Lucky439: :: deep, wise voice :: Yes, child, you can't spell. Lol. Anyway, thanks. I hope you liked the cliffhanger!

Post: Thanks. I like writing action scenes. And fights _are _much better when written out. Except for one thing: someimtes it takes too long to describe something o_0. You know? The event happens in half a second and the description is almsot a full paragraph. Oh well. Yes, I did do a cliffhanger. I hope this chapter has enough exciting action for you! 

The Plan Has Already Begun and Will End

"Avalanche, Blob, you two bring them to me when they awake," a powerful voice commanded.

Jordan tried to look up, but found himself drifting back into blackness. All he heard was a muttered "Yes, sir" before he blacked out again.

Jordan woke up as someone whispered his name loudly.

"Jordan. Jordan! Wake up!"

It was Rogue. Jordan pulled himself back to consciousness and looked around. He was slumped in an upright container inside a room full of computers. Rogue stood in an identical container nearby.

"Good, ya're awake," Rogue said, leaning forward against the curved wall. "Ya've been out for quite a while."

"Really?" Jordan asked, attempting to stand up. His neck instantly began to hurt. Jordan winced. "Ouch, I feel like someone tried to pound my head in."

"From what Ah've guessed, ya may be right," Rogue stated. "Blob was bragging about how quickly he leveled ya out last night."

Jordan leaned against the wall, trying to ease some of the pain.

"Any idea what we're doing here?" Jordan asked after a moment. Then he added, "Or where we are?"

"No," Rogue replied. "All I know is that they captured us earlier on, you by Blob and me by some sleep gas, then they brought us here."

"Yeah, sure, beat the man and gas the girl," Jordan joked aloud, trying to erase some of the uneasiness he was beginning to feel. 'This is just way too much like what Rogue told me about the first time they fought Magneto.'

Jordan voiced his thought to Rogue, who agreed.

"But Ah don't care what he does, Ah'm not stepping into any machine of his willingly. Definitely after what he did to capture us," Rogue stated, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the wall.

"I agree whole-heartedly," Jordan responded. The ache in his neck was beginning to go away, leaving the area slightly numb.

"So, any plans?" he asked after a few moments. 

Rogue smiled and looked toward Jordan. "Yeah right. I was too worried they'd killed you to think much at all."

"Thanks, Rogue," Jordan said, smiling back. "Well, how about I try breaking this tupper-ware container and then head to the nearest exit?"

"Sounds fahne by me," Rogue replied. "But don't hurt yourself too much trahing to get out. Ah can't carry ya if ya knock yourself out, and we might need to fight if we don't get out."

"Okay," Jordan said, strengthening his legs and feet with adamantium. He kicked with all of his strength in one small spot, hoping to create a hole. Nothing happened. He set hid foot down, looking where he had kicked.

"Not even a scratch," he stated. "Must be stronger than I am."

Rogue looked confused. "Ya tried using adamantium, right?"

"Yeah, but that wouldn't matter if I can't hit hard enough," Jordan answered. "It'll break before I will, but it might never break. Not at this rate, anyway."

"Oh," Rogue said. "Why don't ya trah punching it?"

"Well, I guess it's worth a try," Jordan replied, pulling back with his arm and delivering a flat-on punch to the container in the same spot. Not even a mark. "Well, that certainly didn't work."

"Ah guess we'll just have to wait for them to come get us..." Rogue stated remorsefully.

"Yes, but we can give them a real hard time, can't we?" Jordan asked, smilling.

Rogue returned the smile and the two began working on a plan to help them escape.

Avalanche and Blob stood outside the room were Renegade and Rogue were being kept. They were almost falling asleep when the loud thump from Renegade trying to break the container resounded into the hallway. 

"You here that?" Avalanche asked Blob. Blob's reply was a long snore. "Wake up!" Avalanche yelled, shoving the big mutant over. Shocked awake, Blob stood up and looked accusingly at Avalanche, who glared back.

"What you do that for?"

"I heard something in their cell room," Avalanche explained, not bothering to apologize. "They're probable awake."

"Oh," Blob replied, the logic seeming to escape him. "Okay."

The two headed around the corner and looked into the room. Sure enough, Renegade and Rogue were awake in their containers, looking at the two Brotherhood mutants with glares. Avalanche walked up to the control panel, preparing to open the cells.

"Alright," he said, addressing his partner. "I'll open metal freak's cell and you grab him quick, then we can find a way to get traitor over there."

"Uhhh... okay," Blob replied, standing in front of Renegade's container. It opened as Avalanche pulled the lever and Blob grabbed Renegade tightly, to keep him from moving. But there was one problem.

Renegade wasn't moving anywhere at all. Blob couldn't even pick the mutant up off the ground. 

"Hey! Stop fooling around!" the bloated mutant yelled, trying to rip Renegade off the ground by pure brute strength. Once again, he tried too hard. Renegade was thrown across the room. Flipping in mid-air, Renegade got rid of the heavy metal in his body and landed lightly. Jumping back into the air back toward the cells, he braced the outside of his arm with light titanium. He landed, smashing the control panel Avalanche had been using. Rogue's container opened, allowing her to jump out and attack Blob. Jordan punched at Avalanche, who was still stunned by what had happened. A few moments later, both Blob and Avalanche were on the ground and the victorious couple ran out of the room, looking to see if any of their fellow X-men were in the area.

"Nothing in here either," Rogue replied, steeping back into the hallway next to Renegade. The had been looking in various rooms for several minutes, Rogue busting down locked doors with the strength she had stolen from Blob. 

"Well, that's all the rooms on what seems to be the cell hallway," Jordan stated. "So I guess they only captured us."

"Why would they do that?" Rogue asked, turning to walk down the hallway, now searching for an exit.

"No--"

__

BOOM

"Huh?" Rogue asked, turning back around. Quicksilver was standing there with Toad and Boom-Boom. Renegade had been knocked against the wall by one of the female brotherhood member's bombs.

"Youguysgotawayfromtheothertwo,butwe'regonnabringyoutoMagneto,"Quicksilver rapidly declared. "Sodon'tbothertryingtofight."

"Why shouldn't we?" Renegade asked, having got up and stood next to Rogue. "We held off all five of you before, why not now?"

"'Cause we're stronger now, yo," Toad replied, jumping forward a bit. "Magneto's been training us, so now we can kick your butt."

"Prove it," Rogue said, waving her hand for them to attack. And they did.

Quicksilver ran toward the X-men at full speed, more of a blur than he normally was. Renegade dodged to the side, narrowly missing the speeder. Rogue ran after Quicksilver, trying to think of how to stop him by themselves. 

Toad took this moment to leap at Renegade, knocking him to the ground. Then he picked up the fallen mutant by his feet and began swinging him around, trying to gain enough momentum to hurl Renegade.

"That won't work, Frog," Renegade said as he spun around. He concentrated and added several heavy layers of metal to the outside of his body. Suddenly offset by the extra weight and excess momentum, Todd fell forward, dropping Renegade in front of him. He met the metal mutant's upraised fist as he fell. Renegade stood up and then suddenly fell forward, a small explosion sending him forward. Boom-Boom had joined the fight. Renegade stood back up, slightly dazed. Boom-Boom threw another ball, which Renegade quickly dodged.

"Stay still you!" she yelled, forming a bigger bomb. Renegade dodged that one too. He quickly looked over his shoulder and smiled. His plan was going along perfectly.

Boom-Boom began throwing balls haphazardly, not even bothering to aim. Renegade hopped to one side to dodge a rather large one, sticking out his foot. Quicksilver tripped over it, having ran back into the hallway, Rogue still behind him. Quicksilver flew through the air, smacking into one of Boom-Boom's bombs.

"Oh, man! Sorry!" She yelled as Quicksilver was knocked out. She fell to the ground a moment later, Rogue having slipped up behind her when she was stunned.

"Well, all done," Jordan stated, dusting his hands together mockingly. "How about we keep looking for that exit?"

"Sounds good. Let's just hope we don't meet any more of their little group," Rogue replied, continuing down the hallway. Jordan followed her, hoping the same thing.

After a quarter of an hour of searching, Renegade and Rogue still had not found the exit. But they _had _found a rather large room, full of high tech computers and monitoring equipment. 

"Since we can seem to find the exit normally, let's try finding a map on one of these computers," Jordan suggested, walking up to the computer. He began typing rapidly, scanning the screen.

After a few minutes of keyboard clicking, Rogue spoke up, "Where do ya suppose Magneto is? It isn't like him to go away when he can make some speech about _homo superior_s."

Jordan stopped typing. "Well, we don't need to worry about that anymore. I found a map of this facility."

"Finally," Rogue replied, walking over to the computer and standing behind Jordan. "Where's the nearest exit?"

"You won't need to worry about that either," replied a deep voice.

Renegade and Rogue spun around. Magneto stood against the closest wall, next to the only door to the vast room they were in. And a moment later, the door wouldn't help, as Magneto crushed the controls with his power, bending the module into a broken heap.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked. "You know we aren't going to join you."

"Yes, I realized that," Magneto replied. "It seems that my friend, the Professor, has succeeded in making you think we can ever live with _homo sapiens sapiens_."

"Why shouldn't we?" Jordan asked. "Our parents are normal. Should we hate them too?"

"They don't matter, we _are _the future," Magneto stated.

"In your dreams," Jordan said, reinforcing his full skeleton and outside body with adamantium armor and running toward the magnetic power-grabber.

Magneto, caught off-guard for a moment, did not block the first punch Renegade threw. He smacked into the wall, losing his helmet, before he flew to a more open portion of the room, hovering menacingly.

"Fool!" Magneto yelled, raising a hand. "How can you fight me? I control the very thing your power is!"

Renegade flew with a cry across the room, smacking into a computer console and crushing it.

Rogue stood behind and below Magneto, preparing to jump.

"I don't think so," Magneto stated as Rogue jumped up toward him. She froze in mid-air before flying across the room towards Renegade. "Your body is laced with metal, Rogue. I can stop you as well."

"How'd ya know that?" Rogue cried as she stood back up and helped Renegade regain his feet.

"You 'X-men' are really so simple-minded," Magneto replied, settling to the ground. "I bugged your friend here and heard his conversation with Xavier. Not to mention I can also sense the metal in your body. Simple little girl."

"When did you bug us?" Renegade asked, catching his breath.

"I believe Avalanche did the job for me at your school," Magneto answered. "He said he threw a clot of dirt at you and the device stuck to your shoe. Rather crude, but apparently effective. So, you see, you two can't win. I've thought of everything."

"You never answered my question," Renegade said, walking toward Magneto, Rogue slightly behind him. Magneto stood unflinching, knowing that Renegade still had his metal covering on. "What do you want with us?"

Magneto laughed. "What do you think? I need mutants who can protect me from the menace of _homo sapiens sapiens_. These Brotherhood members couldn't do that, as you've proven."

"And as we said: ya can't make us do anything for ya," Rogue stated, stopping behind Renegade, who had stopped several feet away from Magneto.

"Who says I can't?" Magneto asked. "I've rebuilt my evolution machine. You know its properties well, Rogue. You know I can control you with it. The metal in you allows me to put you in there with no trouble on my part. Then, I will have two powerful mutants at my command to do whatever I need. I can even use you two to begin creating a race of near-immortal _homo superior_. Your power along with young Renegade's protection and near invincibility it gives him, along with the added strength, will be a perfect building block for a perfect race."

"You won't do that!" Renegade yelled, jumping at Magneto and preparing to kick.

"Pathetic," Magneto stated, waving his hand threw the air. Jordan went tumbling backward and stopped in a kneeling position, unable to get back up with the magnetic fields Magneto placed around him. "And you."

Rogue lifted off the ground and hovered in front of Magneto, suspended by the magnetic mutant's power.

"You will be first," he said. A muffled yell came from Renegade, who was still pinned to the ground.

Magneto began walking toward a large circular door that sat in the far wall. Renegade realized he had missed seeing it when he and Rogue had come in. The door opened, shining bright rainbow light into the room. He stopped several feet away from the vault, Rogue still floating in front of him.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," Magneto stated. "You'll just forget everything."

"ROGUE! ABSORB!"

"What?!?" yelled Magneto.

Renegade had run across the room and jumped into Rogue in mid-air, causing them both to crash to the floor. The metal had disappeared from his skin and Magneto could no longer keep him from moving. Rogue obeyed her boyfriend's command, leaving him slumped on the floor. Rogue erased the metal from her body quickly and jumped at the momentarily stunned Magneto. She touched his bare face, absorbing his abilities and knocking him unconscious.

The battle was over. But not the problem. Just before he had had his power stolen, Magneto had pulled a large support beam from the ceiling in an attempt to halt Renegade and Rogue's plan. They had succeeded, but the building began to break apart. Rapidly.

Rogue looked around quickly to see what she had to do. Renegade and Magneto were out cold.

"Ah can't leave even Magneto here!' she thought to herself. 'And then there's the rest of the Brotherhood! Ah can't get them all!'

Suddenly, the effects of absorbing Blob left her, signaling that at least the overlarge mutant was awake.

"That's good. He can help his friends. Ah'm outta here!'

Rogue used Magneto's power to lift him off the ground and picked up Renegade, tossing him over her shoulders.

"Jordan, ya're one heavy kid, even without all that metal," the goth said aloud, moving as fast she could toward the exit. She tore away the door with the magnetic power, reopening the way out. She walked out into the hallway and looked both ways, trying to figure out where to head. The roof of the room behind her crashed to the floor, sending shockwaves through the building.

"Oh man, Ah hope that doesn't--" Rogue began, but her fear came true. The shock unsettled the rest of the building and it began to fall apart. "Oh man, we're gonna die," she moaned.

"Come on, let's get outta here, yo!" Toad's voice came from around the corner. Him and the rest of the Brotherhood ran around the corner and headed in the direction opposite Rogue.

'Maybe they know where they're going' Rogue thought to herself. 'At least, Ah hope so.'

Rogue followed the group as fast as she could. They didn't notice her, too worried about getting out themselves. After several turns and Blob's destruction of several doors, the Brotherhood ran out of a main exit and away from the building. Rogue followed them out, then quickly ran out of sight, but not before dumping Magneto on the ground where they could see him and he was out of danger.

A great crash sounded behind Rogue as the building fell. She sat down behind some rocks, setting Jordan beside her. When the dust cleared, Rogue realized they were in a scrubby desert.

"Maybe we're in Arizona or something," she commented aloud.

"Sure seems like it."

"Huh?" Rogue exclaimed, looking next to her. Jordan sat up and leaned against the rock they were behind.

"Think you could've absorbed any more of me back there?" Jordan asked kiddingly.

"Yes, Ah sure could've" Rogue replied, leaning over and kissing Jordan for several minutes.

"Can we use your phone? We're kinda lost."

Jordan and Rogue were standing in one of the few gas stations the desert boasted. The man in front of them looked at the two skeptically before pointing the way to the payphone.

"Thanks," Jordan said. He walked over to the phone and dialed the phone number of the Xavier Institute. Rogue leaned against the wall nearby, waiting for the results.

"Hello?" someone answered. It sounded like Mr. McCoy. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Mr. McCoy. Jordan and Rogue here," Jordan answered.

Excited, Mr. McCoy explained about how most of the Institute was searching the Arizona desert for them. The Professor had been unable to locate their exact position, so they were doing the best they could.

"I'll tell him where you are," Beast concluded, hanging up the phone. Jordan hung up the phone. Rogue walked over to him.

"So?" she asked.

"They're coming to get us," Jordan replied. "Let's go wait outside."

Rogue and Renegade walked outside, holding hands, waiting for the arrival of the X-Jet. 

'I guess this applies' Jordan thought to himself. 'The battle's over, but not the war.'

"But I hope that never happens," Jordan mumbled aloud to himself.

"Yeah..." Rogue replies, thinking the same thing. She kisses Jordan, happy to be safe and with someone who cares so much about her.

THE END (for now)

Did you like it? Huh? What did you think? Is my first completed chapter story good? I hope it is. I really enjoyed writing this. ^^

P.S.: I just saw the HeX Factor today. Dang, that was different. And the earlier parts were hilarious! Lol. But I do have one question: I thought that the Scarlet Witch could only affect luck, I didn't know she could do almost anything she wanted. So how does that work? If anybody wants to try explaining that, send me an e-mail! Thanks, bye!


End file.
